Persepsi Sasuke tentang Cinta
by IfUchiha
Summary: Naruto ingin tahu persepsi Sasuke tentang cinta. Sequel Tes Psikologi Cinta. FemNaru. Oneshoot


**Persepsi Sasuke tentang cinta**

By : Ifu Uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Genre : Romance

Warning : FEMNaru, abal, EYD berantakan, typo(s), dll.

.

.

Summary : Naruto ingin tahu persepsi Sasuke tentang cinta. Sequel Tes Psikologi Cinta. FEMNARU.

.

.

Semenjak tes psikologi itu, yang merupakan hari jadi Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto jadi sangat mencintai dunia psikologi. Ia kerap browsing tentang tes psikologi, baik itu tentang cinta, karakter, ataupun kokologi. Pokoknya semua yang termasuk psikologi, Naruto pasti suka.

Hari ini Sasuke datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Rencananya mereka mau mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Maklum, Naruto tidak pandai pada pelajaran Fisika. Oleh karena itu ia meminta bantuan Sasuke. Tidak rugi juga kan punya pacar pintar.

"Kapan Sasuke-kun akan kemari?" tanya Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu sudah tahu hubungan anaknya. Dan tentunya ia sangat setuju. Anaknya yang sedikit 'Dobe' itu perlu sosok yang cerdas seperti Sasuke untuk mengendalikannya.

"Gak tahu tuh. Sasuke gak bilang-bilang." Balas Naruto. Ia asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dan matanya berbinar-binar saat menemukan tes psikologi tentang persepsi cinta. Patut dicoba tuh!

"Kaa-san akan siapkan cemilan. Apa Sasuke akan ikut makan malam?" tanya Kushina lagi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kushina.

"Nanti aku paksa dia mampir. Buatkan ramen ya, Kaa-san." Sahut Naruto. Menoleh ke arah Kushina. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali fokus dengan ponselnya.

Kushina hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Terkekeh geli saat ingat ekspresi Naruto saat menceritakan kronologi penembakan Sasuke itu. Tentunya Kushina tidak tahu jika Sasuke sempat mencium anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel rumah Naruto berbunyi. Tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka pintu, Naruto tahu yang datang adalah Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang menekan bel pintunya dengan kasar dan berulang-ulang. Padahal Sasuke bisa langsung masuk ke rumahnya tanpa perlu takut dianggap maling oleh tetangga.

"Kenapa tidak membuka pintu?" tanya Sasuke. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Gadis itu tidak lagi tidur-tiduran di atas sofa karena tempatnya tidak muat. Apalagi diduduki Sasuke yang badannya berisi itu. Yang ada nanti, Naruto tergencet.

"Tanpa membuka pintu pun, kau pasti masuk kan Teme?!" sahut Naruto. Sama sekali tidak memandang Sasuke karena sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sasuke merasa terabaikan. Kenapa Naruto lebih memilih ponselnya daripada Sasuke yang sudah jelas ketampanannya. Bahkan wajah tampan Sasuke itu diasuransikan.

"Aishh.. kau ini!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. Hanya bercanda, dan Naruto tahu itu. Ia pun tertawa kemudian memfokuskan diri ke arah Sasuke.

"Cepat ambil bukumu dan segera selesaikan ini!" perintah Sasuke. Pemuda itu melepaskan tas yang masih menyampir di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku.

Naruto mengambil buku yang sudah ia siapkan di bawah meja. Menampilkan cengirannya saat Sasuke tampak menatap aneh ke arahnya. Menggedikkan bahu, Sasuke membuka bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Tadi Kaa-san bilang untuk mampir makan malam." Ujar Naruto. Gadis itu juga membuka bukunya dan mencoba mengerjakan. Padahal kepalanya sudah berasap. Setidaknya ia sudah mengerti dasar-dasar Fisika. Diberitahu Sasuke saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama minggu lalu.

"Hn."

Naruto yang tahu Sasuke mengiyakkan hanya mengangguk. Keadaan sunyi sebelum Naruto memecahkannya saat ingat tengah tes psikologi yang baru saja ia temukan tadi.

"Ne, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke cuek. Naruto merenggut sebal.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasu-teme."

"Hn."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Persimpangan tercetak mulus di dahinya. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menyeringai.

" _Sasuke-kun~"_

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun'. Apalagi nada menggoda itu. Sungguh meruntuhkan iman Sasuke.

"H-hn." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada kikuknya. Tidak berani menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~ janji satu hal padaku ya?!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah imutnya. Sasuke merinding mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dnegan suffix 'kun'. Menoleh ke arah Naruto, Sasuke nyaris mimisan. Wajah imutnya itu loh! tidak bisa ditolak.

"O-oke."

Setelahnya, Naruto sibuk dengan tugas Fisika. Sesekali ia akan bertanya pada Sasuke apa-apa yang tidak bisa dikerjakannya. Dengan kesabaran tinggi, Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto dan mewanti-wanti pacarnya itu untuk tidak lupa dengan apa yang ia ajarkan.

Kushina datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan dan 2 buah jus yang berbeda. Jeruk untuk Naruto dan tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Baa-san." Ujar Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena baru saja dimarahi Sasuke. Salah mengerjakan soal Fisikanya.

"Panggil aku Kaa-san. Oke?!"

"Eh?!" Naruto terpekik mendengar ucapan ibunya sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum sumingrah. Dengan senang hati mengiyakkan ucapan Kushina.

Setelahnya Kushina permisi ke dapur. Hendak membuat makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Naruto cemberut. Kesal dengan tingkah ibunya itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Kemudian merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Kenapa cemberut hm?!" tanya Sasuke. Padahal sudah jelas apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Naruto.

Secepat kilat Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Membuat wajah kecoklatan itu merona. Naruto memukul dada Sasuke. Cukup keras membuat sang empunya mengaduh.

"Kau ini. Gak boleh sembarangan cium!" perintah Naruto. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya yang jelas sekali tidak berhasil.

"Hn?! Kenapa?! Kau kan pacarku."

"Pokoknya gak boleh cium-cium." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan kembali kecolongan. Sasuke berhasil menciumnya lagi.

"Teme!"

"Hn. Cepat selesaikan tugasmu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Naruto selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Teme~ aku sudah selesai. Kau sudah belum?!"

"Hn. Sudah dari tadi."

Naruto mendengus. Tidak heran dengan kepintaran Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengambil jus jeruknya. Meminumnya secara kasara dan mengunyak cemilan yang disodorkan ibunya tadi. Sasuke kembali marah-marah melihat tingkah Naruto saat makan.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau tadi sudah janji kan?!" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasakan firasat buruk akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Hn. Janji apa?!"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa Teme~ kau sudah janji padaku. Jadi harus ditepati." Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Memberikan tatapan tajam siap memangsa siapa saja. Yang jelas-jelas tidak mempan untuk Sasuke. Karena bagi pemuda Uchiha itu, tatapan Naruto sangat imut.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau mau apa?!"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di bawah meja. Membuka pada tengah-tengah buku itu dan menyobeknya kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Untuk apa ini?!"

"Sudah diam saja dan jawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian tulis di kertas itu. Kau paham?! Dan jangan sekali-kali kabur!"

"Hn."

Naruto terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya. Membuka halaman yang tadinya sudah ia simpan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

" **Pertanyaan pertama. Jika hanya dapat menyelamatkan satu jenis binatang sebelum dunia kiamat, hewan apa yang akan kau pilih? A. Kelinci, B. Domba, C. Rusa, D. Kuda."**

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Gagal paham dengan maksud Naruto menanyakan hal absurd semacam ini.

"Sudah jawab saja! Awas kalau kau mau kabur!"

"Hn."

 **A. Kelinci**

" **Pertanyaan kedua. Saat liburan ke Afrika, kamu berkenalan dengan seorang kepala suku di sana. Ketika mau pulang, kamu diperkenankan membawa satu jenis binatang, maka, binatang apa yang akan kamu pilih? A. Monyet, B. Singa, C. Ular, D. Jerapah."**

"Kenapa harus nama hewan sih Dobe?!"

"Kau ini banyak sekali tanya Teme~"

"Aku kan hanya penasaran."

"Kau pikir aku tahu alasannya."

"Kupikir kau tahu."

"Sudah jawab saja~ kupukul kalau kau bertanya lagi Teme!"

 **B. Singa**

" **Selanjutnya. Karena kamu melakukan dosa besar, Tuhan menghukum kamu menjadi seekor hewan. Bila boleh memilih, kamu ingin menjadi hewan apa? A. Anjing, B. Kucing, C. Kuda, D. Ular."**

"Aku tidak ingin jadi hewan Dobe!"

"Teme! Misalnya~ Misalnya! Kau itu! Kenapa mendadak jadi idiot sih?!"

"Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu absurd Naruto. Tuhan tega sekali menghukumku."

Karena tidak tahan, Naruto pun menjitak kepala Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk menulis jawaban.

 **A. Anjing.**

" **Pertanyaan keempat. Kalau kamu punya kekuatan untuk memusnahkan satu jenis binatang dari dunia ini, hewan yang akan kamu pilih adalah? A. Singa, B. Ular, C. Buaya, D. Hiu"**

 **B. Ular.**

Naruto melirik jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa bukan singa. Singa kan lebih berbahaya daripada ular Teme?"

"Aku kan berzodiak Leo. Masa teman sendiri dimusnahkan." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah lempengnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya Teme~" Naruto sweatdrop.

" **Oke. Lanjut. Jika suatu hari kamu bertemu hewan yang dapat bertutur bahasa manusia, hewan apa yang ingin kamu ajak bicara. A. Domba, B. Kuda, C. Kelinci, D. Burung."**

 **A. Domba.**

" **Pertanyaan ke enam. Ketika kamu terdampar di pulau dan Cuma bisa punya satu makhluk untuk dijadikan teman, maka kamu akan memilih? A. Manusia, B. Babi, C. Sapi, D. Burung."**

"Kenapa ada manusianya Dobe?! Yang tadi-tadi Cuma hewan-hewan."

"pertanyaannya makhluk Teme! Bukan hewan. Kau jadi benar-benar idiot ya?!"

"Shut up Dobe!"

 **A. Manusia.**

" **Bila sekali lagi kamu memiliki kekuatan super untuk menjinakkan hewan. Maka kamu akan memilih hewan apa untuk dipelihara? A. Dinosaurus, B. Harimau putih, C. Beruang kutub, D. Macan tutul."**

 **B. Harimau putih.**

"kenapa bukan Dinosaurus?"

"Rumahku mana muat untuk Dinosaurus Dobe~"

"Benar juga sih?!"

"Dobe~"

" **pertanyaan terakhir Teme~ Jika diberi waktu lima menit untuk menjelma sebagai binatang. Kamu ingin jadi binatang apa? A. Singa, B. Kucing, C. Kuda, D. Merpati."**

 **A. Singa.**

"Teme~ Jangan bilang kau memilih singa karena alasan absurd mu tadi?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?!"

"Bagiku Kucing itu hanya untuk perempuan. Kuda juga terlihat tidak jantan. Apalagi merpati, bagiku burung terindah itu Cuma Sasuke junior."

Naruto yang beru 'ngeh' dengan ucapan Sasuke pun lantas memukul kepalanya. Mengatai Sasuke mesum secara berulang-ulang.

"Sudah Dobe. Apa jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolmu ini?!"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Sini lihat kertasmu."

Sasuke pun memberikan kertasnya pada Naruto. Naruto melihat jawaban Sasuke.

 **A. Kelinci**

 **B. Singa**

 **A. Anjing.**

 **B. Ular.**

 **A. Domba.**

 **A. Manusia.**

 **B. Harimau putih.**

 **A. Singa.**

" **Oke. Jawaban nomer satu. Tipe pasangan yang kamu sukai.**

 **Kelinci : orang berkepribadian ganda. Dari luar sedingin es tapi hatinya sepanas api.**

 **Domba : Orang yang penurut dan ramah.**

 **Rusa : Orang yang molek, elok, dan penuh aturan.**

 **Kuda : Orang yang hidupnya ingin bebas, tidak mau terkukung atau terkekang."**

Naruto blushing. Secara tipe kesukaan Sasuke kan kayak Naruto gitu. Luarnya judes minta ampun. Padahal dalamnya selembut malaikan. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut blushing karenanya.

" **Yang kedua. Selama pengejaran, pendekatan seperti apa yang bisa membuat anda jatuh hati?**

 **Monyet : kreatif, tidak pernah membuat bosan.**

 **Singa : Blak-blakan, dia menyatakan cintanya langsung pada anda.**

 **Ular : tergantung suasana hati, terkadang panas atau dingin, tidak menentu.**

 **Jerapah : Sabar dan penuh pengertian, tidak pernah kapok dengan perbuatan anda."**

"Teme?! Kau suka aku yang blak-blakan tidak?!" tanya Naruto setelah melihat jawaban Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah blak-blakan, jadi secara tidak langsung kau memang termasuk." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto pun dengan penuh cinta memberi Sasuke kecupan di pipi. Membuat pipi pemuda Uchiha itu merona.

" **yang ke tiga. Impresi yang ingin anda tunjukkan pada pasangan :**

 **Anjing : Setia, dapat dipercaya dan tidak pernah berubah.**

 **Kucing : Modis.**

 **Kuda : Optimis.**

 **Ular : Fleksibel."**

"Kau so sweat sekali sih 'Suke." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Sasuke tampak illfeel dengan sikap Naruto yang lebih mirip fans nya.

Sasuke merinding.

" **Yang ke empat. Kejadian atau karakter yang akan menyebabkan anda bubar dengan si dia.**

 **Singa : orang yang congkak, sombong, angkuh, dan sok berkuasa akan membuat anda jengkel.**

 **Ular : Emosional, terlalu dipengaruhi suasana hati sampai anda sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana membuatmu senang.**

 **Buaya : kejam, berdarah dingin, dan ironis.**

 **Hiu : susah atau bahkan tidak pernah percaya pada anda, serta mudah bimbang."**

"Teme~"

"Hn."

"Aku sadar aku emosional. Tapi kau gak akan minta putus kan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja tidak Dobe~" sahut Sasuke. Memberi Naruto kecupan di bibir untuk menghibur pacarnya itu.

Naruto pun tidak jadi mewek.

" **Yang kelima. Romansa yang hendak anda bina bersama pasangan.**

 **Domba : Tradisional, tanpa banyak cakap dia akan paham dengan apa yang anda mau. Idealnya kalian dapat berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati.**

 **Kuda : Anda dan dia dapat berbicara terus terang tentang segala hal hingga tiada rahasia di antara kalian.**

 **Kelinci : Hubungan yang bisa membuat anda damai, tenang, dan selalu jatuh cinta padanya.**

 **Burung : anda tidak hanya peduli pada hubungan saat ini, namun pula ke depannya supaya dapat tumbuh seiring waktu."**

"Kyaaaa~ So sweat!"

Sasuke terpaksa harus menutup telinganya yang memerah.

"Kita memang sehati Teme~ Kyaaa!"

" **Ke enam. Apakah anda akan menyeleweng selepas menikah?**

 **Manusia : anda peduli pada lingkungan serta moral, hingga tidak akan macam-macam setelah berumah tangga.**

 **Babi : anda tidak tahan godaan dan hawa nafsu, kemungkinan besar akan selingkuh.**

 **Sapi : toleran, anda berusaha keras agar tidak main serong.**

 **Burung : susah konsisten, atau mungkin memang karena anda kurang cocok dengan dia?"**

"Aku bersyukur kau memilih manusia Teme~"

"Hn."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh?! Jadi kau bersedia jadi istriku kelak?!"

"Eh?!

" **Ke tujuh. Menurut anda pernikahan adalah...**

 **Dinosaurus : cukup pesimistis, bagi anda tidak ada yang namanya perkawinan bahagia.**

 **Harimau putih : Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang amat berharga. Sekali menikah, anda akan menghargai pasangan dan ikatan tersebut.**

 **Beruang kutub : anda takut menikah karena akan terpenjara selamanya.**

 **Macam tutul : Selalu ingin menikah walau tidak tahu artinya apa."**

"Teme~ aku makin cinta padamu deh!"

Sasuke berusaha untuk menutup telinganya.

" **Yang terakhir nih Teme~ Saat ini, apa yang anda ketahui soal cinta?**

 **Singa : anda senantiasa haus dan berbuat segalanya demi cinta. Tapi, tetap tidak gampang jatuh hati. Namun begitu menemukan belahan jiwa, anda akan rela berkorban nyawa untuknya.**

 **Kucing : anda relatif egois, cinta adalah hal yang muda didapat dan dibuang kapan saja.**

 **Kuda : anda tidka mau terikat hubungan yang serius.**

 **Merpati : cinta adalah komitmen suci antara dua anak manusia."**

"Kalau yang satu ini aku baru setuju."

"Eh?! Memangnya kenapa Teme?!"

"Karena aku sudah menemuka belahan jiwaku. Bukan begitu Dobe?!"

Naruto blushing. Dan acara belajar mereka ditutup dengan ciuman manis di bibir Naruto dengan Kushina sebagai saksi yang terkikik geli menatap anaknya yang sedang kasmarah dari pintu dapur.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.  
Naruto selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan naruto dengan berani akan memeluk pacarnya itu di hadapan para fansnya. Terkadang juga mencium pipi atau bibir pria itu.

 **Sasuke suka dengan orang berkepribadian ganda. Dari luar sedingin es tapi hatinya sepanas api.**

 **Sasuke suka Naruto yang blak-blakan, dia menyatakan cintanya langsung padanya. Maka dari itu Naruto selalu mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sasuke. Meskipun ia sedikit menyesal karena Sasuke selalu menciumnya setelah ia menyatakan cinta.**

 **Naruto tidak pernah cemburu sekalipun Sasuke terlihat bersama dengan wanita lain. Bahkan meskipun Kiba mengomporinya dan berkata bahwa Sasuke telah mengkhianatinya. Karena ia tahu Sasuke begitu setia, dapat dipercaya dan tidak pernah berubah.**

 **Naruto memang emosional. Tapi ia tahu Sasuke bisa mengatasinya. Mereka telah bersama sejak TK jadi sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Naruto dan Sasuke bisa berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati.**

 **Naruto pun tidak memusingkan masa depannya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi membayangkannya. Ia tidak pernah khawatir jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan bosan padanya. Karena Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam saat mereka telah terikat.**

 **Naruto beruntung memiliki Sasuke.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi dia harus berterima kasih pada Psikologi. Karena membuat ia yakin, Sasuke hanya untuknya.**

 **.**

 **THE REAL OWARI**

 **.**

Ini Sequelnya 'Tes Psikologi Cinta'.

Jawaban Sasuke itu Ifu sesuaikan dengan jawaban Ifu karena memang kita mirip. Ifu aja lahir tanggal 23 Juli juga lo! Kayak kembarannya Sasuke aja hahaha...

Adakah yang mau merayakan ultah Ifu tanggal 23 Juli nanti?

Kalau tidak ada, ya sudah. Terima kasih -_-

.

Mohon reviewnya oke?! Maaf tidak bisa bales review satu-satu lewat PM. ARIGATOU! Telah mendukung Ifu selama ini.

.

RnR

.

Dadah ^_^


End file.
